You Wreck Me
by PierceTheBre
Summary: Sonic is off to fight one of Eggman's new robots, but Tails fears that this one may be a match for Sonic. Nearly driven to insanity with worry, Tails is comforted by an unlikely friend. Oneshot. Slight SonTails.


**I got the title from a Miley Cyrus song. I don't like Miley Cyrus, okay. I was just making a parody of Wrecking Ball using Sonic characers, and I got the idea for this story... ~PierceTheBre**

* * *

**You Wreck Me**

Tails exhaled, a forceful wind coming from his lips. He gently hugged Sonic tighter, scared to let go.

"I'm really worried about you this time," Tails said, his voice barely audible.

"Hey, don't worry about me, bro! Remember, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic said with a wink as he pushed Tails away.

Tails blinked back tears. "Eggman has really outdone himself. Shadow is already a match for you, but this Metal Shadow he's created? I...I think you're in for it."

Sonic laughed. "Yeah, sure, Tails. You're just bein' paranoid. Just tinker with your machines until I get back." Sonic was just about to speed off, when -

"Tell me when."

"Huh?"

"Tell me exactly when you'll be back, Sonic. Promise me."

Sonic sighed. "Geez, Tails. You really worry too much. I'll be back at sunset, okay? I give you my word. I promise." With that, he sped off.

Tails buried his face in his hands, and felt a salty tear leak from his eye down to his lips. He remembered back to a time when he was only eight years old. He remembered him and Sonic running down a pathway, panting and laughing. Back when he still believed in everything Sonic told him.

He wiped his tears away and then walked over to his workshop. Sitting there, was the unfinished Tornado. He picked up a wrench slowly, but then threw it down. What was the point of finishing it if Sonic couldn't see it?! He only made his gadgets to impress Sonic. If Sonic ended up dead, why, why, why should he finish it?

Instead, Tails ran upstairs and jumped into the bottom bunk of his bed. The reason for him having a bunk bed was so Sonic could ocassionally stay the night. When he did, they would always talk deeply about Amy, Eggman, and, of course, Sonic himself. If Sonic wasn't alive, though, what was the point of having a bunk bed? He certainly didn't want anyone else to stay the night. The only person Tails liked was Sonic.

After worrying himself for hours, Tails finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Tails! Tails! Wake up!"

Tails opened his eyes to see Amy in his face, shaking him. "Tails, where is Sonic?! I need my Sonic!"

"Get off of me," Tails said angrily, shoving the female away. The fact that she just barged into his home, and had said "My Sonic" irritated him. Then, he realized... "Wait, Sonic's not back yet?!"

Amy sniffled. "No. He isn't. Do you know when he's supposed to be back? And where is he?"

"He's off battling Metal Shadow, something he wanted to do alone," Tails huffed. "And he...he's not back yet? He promised me he would be back at sunset yesterday...! He gave me his word..."

"Noooooo!" Amy cried. "My Sonikku! My Sonikku! I have to go get the real Shadow and Knuckles to go rescue him!" She ran out of Tails's room, slamming the door behind her.

Tails grabbed his lava lamp, and threw it at the door. It shattered into a thousand pieces, the red-and-orange liquid running over the shards.

* * *

Tails stood over the edge of the cliff. It was the evening of the day after Sonic had gone to battle Metal Shadow. He glared at the setting sun, like it was its fault Sonic still hadn't returned. Suddenly, Tails grabbed a rock and hurled it into the ocean. "I only wanted you to let me in, Sonic! I... I lo -"

"Tails? What's the matter?"

Tails swiveled around to see Shadow standing about five feet away from him.

"Shadow, how long have you been standing there?!"

"I...I just walked up. I heard you yelling, thought maybe something was wrong."

Tails shrugged. "No, well...kind of, there is...okay, I'm really worried about Sonic. He was supposed to fight the metal version of you, which he wanted to do on his own, probably trying to prove something. He gave me his word that he would be back by sunset yesterday, but he's still not back yet, and...and..." Tails burst into tears right in front of Shadow.

"Hey, fox, calm down. Sonic may be fake, but I think he could handle one of Eggman's pathetic inventions."

Tails rolled his eyes, still crying. Even though he was sure Shadow hadn't meant to, he had kind of made Tails laugh internally.

"Why are you crying so hard? He was just one of your friends, albeit a close friend, but at least you'll have your memory of the time you spent with him."

"Yeah, you're really helping right now," Tails said sarcastically.

Shadow snarled. "I'm not your counselor, fox boy. It's not up to me to make you smile. That's Sonic's job." With that, he turned away.

The remark made Tails cry harder.

After five minutes had passed, Tails was sure Shadow had left. But just when he had finished crying, he looked up to see the ebony-and-crimson hedgehog. "Look, fox boy. I know all you wanted was to break down that Faker's walls, but they were too far up. No girl was ever going to get close to him, let alone you."

"You're hurting me," Tails said.

"I'm telling you the truth to help you."

"Friends tell friends the truth to help them, not to hurt them."

"Yeah, but sometimes the truth hurts, Tails!" Shadow snapped at him. "You care about Sonic, that much is obvious. You may never be as close as you want to be, but at least if he never comes back, you can at least know you were the one that was closest to him. Am I right?"

Tails shrugged. This was the most he had ever heard Shadow say to him at one time.

"I would go and help Sonic, believe me," Shadow said. "If I knew where he was, I would at least go and ref. Whether you realize it or not, I don't like seeing my...allies...upset. And you're one of my allies."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Shadow. I can tell you're trying to help, in your own twisted way."

Shadow stared blankly at Tails. "You're welcome, I guess. I'm going for a walk now." With that, he skated off.

Tails somberely walked back into his workshop, a lone tear now streaming down his face and dripping to the ground.

* * *

It was two days after Sonic had kept his word that he would return alive. Tails was lying in his bottom bunk. He hadn't eaten for an entire day. With a sigh and a roaring stomach, he rolled over onto his back.

"I miss him..." Tails said quietly to himself.

"Who?"

Tails shot up, nearly hitting his head on the top bunk. That voice, the voice he loved to hear...

"Sonic? Is...is that you? I'm afraid to hear the answer."

To Tails's amazement, Sonic jumped down from the top bunk. "Of course it's me, little bro! Who else?"

"Sonic!" Tails rushed over and embraced his hero in a deep hug. This time, he wasn't letting go. "Is it really you? Are you a ghost? Why didn't you come back like you had promised?"

"Hey, I ain't a ghost! And I did come back. It's just that you were asleep when I walked in. I was sneaky 'cause I didn't want anyone except you to know I had come back. I didn't want to disturb you, so I went back to Eggman's ship to get rid of that destroyed hunk of scrap metal, Metal Shadow."

"So you beat him? You defeated Metal Shadow?" Tails asked, his eyes widening.

"Of course I did!" Sonic laughed.

"Never scare me like that again!" Tails exclaimed.

"Um, okay..." Sonic said, peeling Tails off of him. "How about we go celebrate my achievement with a trip to Chili Dawg Ville in Station Square?"

"Yeah...bro," Tails said with a smile, remembering what Shadow had said. Maybe he wouldn't break down Sonic's walls, at least not anytime soon. Maybe in a few years. But, at least he could enjoy the time they were spending, knowing he was the one closest to Sonic. Maybe, at least for now, they were brothers.

Sonic walked out of the room, but not before glancing down at the broken lava lamp at Tails's doorstep. "Hey, you should really clean that up, don't 'cha think? Someone could step on that."

"Yeah, yeah," Tails said hurriedly. Just when he turned around to get a broom out of his closet, he saw movement in his window.

Shadow was staring at Tails from the outside of his house. Slowly, ever so slowly, Shadow gave Tails a thumbs-up sign.

Yep, Shadow actually should have considered a career in counseling.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! It's greatly appreciated. Review if you please. :) ~PierceTheBre**


End file.
